


Stress Relief

by NicHart



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicHart/pseuds/NicHart
Summary: Diane is stressed. Kurt tries to take her mind off things.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else worried about the finale on Thursday? I wrote this smut as stress relief for ME.
> 
> I haven’t written anything in years. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Diane slid her glasses down her nose and rubbed at her eyes. She glanced at her phone. 10:49. She had been reviewing the evidence for the Anderson case for three hours and wasn’t getting anywhere.

Her eyes returned to the page. At this point, she might as well just stay the night. 

“Awfully late, isn’t it?” 

Diane jumped and looked up from her files. “Kurt, what are you doing here?” She met him halfway across the room, greeting him with a kiss.

“It was getting late. I was getting worried.”

She chuckled. “And you couldn’t have texted?”

Kurt shrugged. “I thought it’d be more fun to stop by.”

“You wanted to check up on me, didn’t you?” Diane grinned. “You wanted to make sure I was really working. That I wasn’t out with some other man...”

Kurt winced a little. “Di...don’t go there. And that is not the reason.”

Diane laughed heartily. “It absolutely IS the reason, but it’s okay. I forgive you, cowboy.”

“Alright, Diane. Now, pack up. It’s time to go home.” Kurt grabbed Diane’s coat from her coat rack and handed it to her. 

She frowned, taking a seat behind her desk. “I can’t. I have too much to do. I’ve been reviewing this evidence for HOURS and I can’t find anything. I might be here all night.”

“Can’t you work on it at home?”

“I could, but what’s the point? I’ll have to drive back here at the crack of dawn, anyway. I might as well just finish working here and then catch a few hours of sleep on the sofa if I can.”

Kurt sat down silently in the chair across from her desk.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, huh? We can go out to that new restaurant you like.”

Kurt was silent for a moment more. “Let me help you.” 

She smiled. “That’s sweet, Kurt, but you can’t...”

“No, I’m serious. Give me half of it. Maybe I’ll see something you’re missing. And if not, we’ll keep each other company, anyways.” He held out his hand. 

Diane thought for a moment. “Alright, McVeigh. Here.” She handed him half of the papers. “Have fun. Would you like some scotch with that?”

“You lawyers.” Kurt shook his head, grinning. “And yes.”

Diane poured him a glass of scotch and they started reviewing the file: Diane scrutinizing intently; Kurt skimming the words on the page, eyes darting from the page to his watch to his wife every few seconds. 

A half hour passed and Diane put her head in her hands, throwing her glasses down on the desk. “Oh god. I don’t think there’s anything here.” 

“I think you’re too stressed to find it. You’re not thinking clearly because you’ve been working for 15 hours straight. Take a break, Diane.”

“I can’t. There’s no time.”

Kurt set his stack of papers on the desk and walked behind Diane. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub. “Jesus, you’re tense.” 

“Yeah, well...” She trailed off, still reading her papers intently. 

Kurt started softly kissing the back of her neck. “You know, it’s not good to be this stressed. It’s unhealthy. And I want my girl around a long time...” he said between kisses. 

He was starting to distract her now. “Come on, stop.”

His kisses intensified. “No. Besides, you’re not getting any work done, anyway. You reach this level of stressed, and the words just start swirling around on the page. You can’t even see straight.”

He reached around and grabbed her breasts, sending a jolt through her body.

“Kurt! We can’t. We’re in my office, remember? Other people work here.” Diane attempted to stand up, but Kurt pushed her back down. He kneaded her breasts and led a trail of kisses up to her ear. 

“No one else is here,” he whispered. “Don’t worry. I checked.”

Diane’s breathing quickened. “You checked? So you had this in mind all along?”

Kurt chuckled. “I’m not going to say it didn’t cross my mind. But I did try to do the gentlemanly thing and bring you home first.” His hands began massaging her shoulders once more.

She hated how good he was making her feel. “Okay, so do the gentlemanly thing now and stop distracting me. Please?” She stood up, trying to dodge his advances.

“Nu-uh,” Kurt teased into her neck. “I’m done being a gentleman.” He unzipped her dress and started to work it off her shoulders. “I’m going to nail you right here on this desk.”

“Oh god.” Diane moaned. He had nearly worn down every last shred of her resistance. “Wait,” she began in a last attempt to stop him in his tracks. “Kurt, we can’t here. We really can’t here. The walls are glass. And we’re surrounded by windows. Someone will see us...”

“Let them watch.” Kurt pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. “We’ll give them a hell of a show.” He spun Diane around so she was facing him. Kissing her passionately, he started moving them back toward the desk.

Diane broke the kiss, her eyes wide. “You’re mad. You’ve gone absolutely mad.”

“Damn right I have.” Kurt lifted her up on the desk and began kissing her once more.

“There’s a sofa over there,” Diane began. “We could...”

“No.” He leaned her back. “The desk is hotter.”

Kurt began trailing kisses down Diane’s neck, and in that moment, she gave in to him completely. She couldn’t believe she was letting him do this to her here, where anyone might see, but she couldn’t help it. She was so overcome with lust that she would have let him fuck her in front of all her coworkers, and hell, in front of the entire city of Chicago. 

Diane moaned as Kurt made his way to her breasts, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. He slid the bra off and paused for a moment to marvel at her breasts. No matter how many times they had sex, her body still amazed him. His fingers grazed over her nipples before he went in with his mouth, sucking her nipples into hard peaks. 

As Kurt’s mouth left her breasts and Diane opened her eyes, she realized that he was still fully clothed - jacket and all. She reached up and slid the jacket off his shoulders before slowly starting to undo his button-down. 

“Rip my shirt off, Diane.” Kurt grinned. “Come on.”

“Are you-“

“Come on. Do it.”

Diane tore hard at the sides of the shirt and it flew open, buttons flying across the room. Kurt quickly removed it from his shoulders and threw it god-knows-where.

Reaching down, Diane went for his zipper and wasn’t surprised to feel just how hard he was. She undid his pants and put her hand around his erection, drawing a low moan from him. 

Kurt kicked off his pants and turned his attention back to Diane. He roughly kissed her tits and stomach, leaving tiny bruises where no one else would see them. 

Moving lower, Kurt slid her hose down her legs and then her wet panties. “Mmm, someone’s turned on,” he observed. He quickly spread her legs apart and buried his face in her wetness. 

“Oh, god, Kurt!” Diane exclaimed, trying to stay as quiet as possible in case anyone was still in the building. Her back arched and she pushed into his mouth further, encouraging his tongue to go deeper.

Her body started to tremble and Kurt could tell that she was close. He started rubbing her clit as his tongue continued to lick every inch of her. 

Diane let out a whimper. “You’re going to make me-“

She couldn’t even finish the sentence before she came all over his face. 

Kurt looked up at Diane’s face with a smile. Her eyes were closed; her breathing was labored. He kissed her lips and gently slid his tongue in her mouth, letting her taste herself. Diane groaned.

“Kurt that was...wow.” She lay for a moment, trying to catch her breath. 

Her lust was satisfied and her rational mind was starting to return. Suddenly, she was overcome with anxiety. They just fucked IN HER OFFICE. An office with glass walls. And to make it worse, near the windows. What if one of her coworkers came back? What if they never left? What if that couple across the street with the Trump masks decided to look in HER window tonight?

Kurt met her gaze, puzzled. He could tell her mind was a million miles away. “Diane? Everything okay?”

Diane snapped back to reality, suddenly self-conscious that she was naked. “Yeah, I just...let’s go home, okay? Please?” She paused, glancing down at his erection. “I promise I’ll return the favor there.”

“We have to stay the night, remember? No time to go home.” Kurt teased. “Besides, I’m not done with you yet.”

“What do you mean you’re not doooooooone...”

Without warning, Kurt slid two fingers into her wetness. He thrust them in and out slowly, then faster, curling them skillfully, hitting her clit with every thrust. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Diane panted. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Does it turn you on to think that?”

“Ohhhhh...maybe,” she admitted. She groaned as his fingers went deeper.

“Oh, yeah?” Kurt smirked. “Alright then...you shouldn’t be doing this, Ms. Lockhart. You’re so unprofessional. You’re going to get caught, you bad, bad girl.”

It surprised her how much she was enjoying this. “Godddd,” she cried. “Fuck me. Now.” 

“As you wish.” He removed his hand and pulled his underwear down over his hard cock before shoving himself roughly inside her. 

Diane moaned as he entered her, thrusting slowly at first then picking up speed. “Faster!” she encouraged, thrusting her body back against him. 

Kurt looked down at her face and reveled in the pleasure he was giving her. His eyes moved lower to her tits, feeling himself grow even harder as he watched them bounce up and down with every thrust. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, but he was determined not to cum yet. 

Kurt suddenly pinned Diane’s hands on both sides of her head. Her eyes opened. “What are you doing?”

With a devious grin, he replied matter-of-factly, “Ms. Lockhart, you’re going to cum for me. You’re going to cum so hard, and so loud, that if there is anyone else in this building, they will know exactly what I am doing to you. You’re going to lose total. control. of your body for me. Do I make myself clear?”

Diane trembled. He had stopped fucking her for the moment, but the feeling of him inside her while he said those words was almost enough to send her over the edge. He rarely ever spoke to her like this and god did she love it. “Yes, Mr. McVeigh,” she managed to eek out. 

Kurt started fucking her senseless, still holding her hands in place beside her head. The desk rattled beneath them as he pushed harder, deeper, faster. Diane started groaning involuntarily. She was entirely at his mercy and she loved letting him take complete control over her body. 

He picked up his pace, gradually becoming faster and faster, until eventually he was jackhammering her. Deep, primal moans escaped from Diane’s mouth, becoming louder and louder, building into screams.

“Oh fuuuuuuck,” Diane yelled, even louder than Kurt had hoped. “I’m coming!”

She wrapped her legs around him as her body began to spasm. Kurt slowed his pace, holding himself inside her as she rode out each wave of her orgasm on his cock. He felt her internal muscles contract, and it was almost too much for him to handle. He bit his tongue and dug his nails into the desk to keep from coming. He was determined to give her endless orgasms tonight. 

Diane lay silent for a moment, breathing still labored, still feeling the aftershocks. Slowly, she opened her eyes. “Are you going to let go of my hands now?” she asked with a smile.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Oh...sorry.” He released her hands. “I was distracted by the show.” 

She paused. “How have you not cum yet?”

“I’m holding out. I want to keep this going all night.”

Diane got a devious glint in her eye. “Oh, really? You think you can hold out?” she purred.

His cock twitched. He didn’t know what she was up to, but he had a feeling the answer to that question was no. “I’m...going to try my hardest.”

She grinned. “Interesting choice of words. Now...get off of me and get on the desk, cowboy.”

Kurt quickly did as ordered. Once he was on the desk, Diane grabbed his cock and started stroking, “Mmm, look how hard you are for me already.”

Kurt gulped. This wouldn’t take long. He knew his wife loved it when he took the lead during sex, but he just about lost his mind any time she took control. 

Diane continued stroking his cock, which seemed to be swelling even more, despite being rock solid. She looked up at him and smiled before taking the entirety of his length in her mouth, bobbing up and down.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed. “Oh, my god, Diane...”

Kurt loved watching her do this. She seemed to enjoy it. He hoped she did. She began licking his cock up and down and took his balls in her hand, massaging them gently. 

She met his eyes. “Move back. Move back on the desk.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kurt did as he was told. 

Diane stood up and climbed on top of Kurt. Straddling him, she lowered herself down onto his cock, letting out a contented sigh as she felt him enter her. She began rocking her hips back and forth, eliciting a groan from him. 

She slowed her hips and smiled, breaking character for a moment. “I like it when you moan.”

“I’m sorry?” he said with a chuckle.

“You’re always so quiet. I like breaking your resolve. The ‘stoic and silent’ thing is nice but...”

“...There’s a selfishness to it? Forcing everyone else to carry the weight of the moans?” Kurt smirked.

Diane laughed. “I wasn’t going to say that. I just...I like knowing when you’re enjoying yourself is all. Now...” she paused, starting to grind her hips again. “Where were we?” she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

Kurt gazed up at his wife as she fucked him. How lucky was he to find someone so gorgeous, intelligent, witty, and sexy who was willing to have hot, kinky sex with him in a public place? A strand of hair fell in her face as she started fucking him harder and Kurt tucked it behind her ear. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he said, looking at her in wonder, placing his hands on her tits to feel them bounce up and down and up and down.

“Oh, yeah?” Her blue eyes twinkled. “Still think you can hold out?”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“That’s a good boy.” Diane smiled. “Cum for me, Kurt. Cum inside me.” 

She ground her hips in a circular motion and Kurt squirmed at the new sensation. “Fuck, Di...”

Diane knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he let go. But to her surprise, she was halfway to a third orgasm, so she decided to use that to have some fun with him. 

She continued making circles with her hips. “Let’s have a contest.”

“A what? Diane, I’m...I’m really close...” 

“Great,” she bent down and kissed his lips as she continued fucking him. “Then I’ll win.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on.” Kurt attempted to catch his breath as Diane’s hips slowed. “What are you talking about?”

“I want to have a contest. The first one to make the other cum is the winner.”

“No fair,” he smirked. “You have an advantage.”

“Oh, I knooooow.” She started bouncing on him slowly. “And I’m going to use it. I like winning things.”

Kurt wondered if she’d even be able to cum again so soon, after just coming twice, but he didn’t care. It would be fun losing to her. 

“Is there a prize?”

She thought for a moment. “We both call off work tomorrow and spend the entire day fucking each other. Sound good?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that if you win or I win?”

“Both.”

Kurt grinned. Diane never called in to work. “Oh, I am so in.”

Diane held on to his arms to steady herself as she picked up her pace. She met his eyes and began sexily, “Your cock feels sooooo gooood inside me.” She exaggerated her words, knowing what this would do to him. “I can’t wait to make it explode.”

Kurt moaned and Diane’s eyes brightened. “Holy hell, Diane...”

She leaned back and bounced harder and faster, trying to emphasize the bouncing of her tits and ass. She moved her hands up and down, caressing her own body, kneading her breasts and throwing her head back. “Mmmm, Kuuuuurt, that feels so fucking good.”

Kurt knew there were only seconds before he lost control. “You play dirty, Ms. Lockhart.”

“I’ll do anything to win.” Diane met his eyes as she reached down and started rubbing her clit, knowing this would spur him on. She was getting close, but he was closer. “Whatever it takes.”

“Fuck!” Kurt grabbed Diane’s ass and started thrusting up inside her, grunting with every thrust. She had won and he might as well just enjoy it. His entire body started to shake as they continued fucking each other like animals. 

“Cum for me, Kurt,” Diane panted, her own orgasm nearing. She squeezed her internal muscles hard, fully aware this would be his undoing. “Cum for me...right...fucking...now.”

“Oh, God, Diane!!” he exclaimed as he began to release himself inside her. His body convulsed and she moaned as she felt his hot cum shoot up inside her. 

Watching her husband convulse in pleasure brought Diane to the brink. She rubbed her clit harder, determined to get off one more time. 

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, breathing labored. “That’s it, Diane. Touch yourself. God, you’re such a naughty girl. Are you going to make yourself cum?”

“Mmm-hmm.” She nodded, eyes closed. 

“Good. Keep rubbing your clit. I’ll work on these.” He reached up and ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples.

That did it. Diane screamed and fell forward, her body shaking as her orgasm pulsed through her. She lay limp on top of Kurt, both of them completely still, trying to catch their breaths.

Kurt stroked Diane’s hair. “Oh my,” he teased after a few moments.

“Mmm,” she responded, her face buried in his neck. 

“You okay, sweetheart?”

She looked up at him, smiling. “I’m more than okay.” 

“Still stressed?” 

“Stressed? About what?” She climbed off him and off the desk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said coyly, starting to gather her clothing from the floor.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Okay, Lockhart. Let’s go home.” He picked up his clothes and got dressed, zipping his jacket up all the way to conceal his torn shirt.

Diane stepped into her dress and shoved the rest of her clothing in her purse. “Zip me up?”

“What? No underwear?” He zipped up the dress.

“What’s the point? It’s just going to come off again once we get home anyway.” Kurt stared at her and she grinned, patting him on the chest. “Home. Now. I think I feel a fever coming on.”

“I fucking love you, Diane Lockhart.”

“I fucking love YOU, Kurt McVeigh.”

They turned off the light.


End file.
